1. Field
Some example embodiments provide a thin film transistor panel, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic device including the thin film transistor panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, and the like includes a pair of electric field-generating electrodes and an electrical optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as an electro-optical active layer.
One of the pair of the electric field-generating electrodes is commonly connected to a switching device and receives an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer transforms the electrical signal into an optical signal and thus displays an image.
The flat panel display includes a thin film transistor panel having a thin film transistor (TFT), which is a three-terminal element as a switching device, a gate line transmitting a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor, and a data line transmitting a signal applied to a pixel electrode.
Research on an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor such as a low molecular weight compound or polymer instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as silicon (Si) as an active channel layer are being actively conducted.
The organic thin film transistor may be made into a fiber or a film due to characteristics of an organic material, and thus is drawing attention as a main component for a flexible display device.
However, an organic semiconductor used in the organic thin film transistor may be more easily damaged in subsequent processes due to the characteristics of the organic material.